Bromides
The upper part of the bromide screen displays a list of available decks, as well as active bromide skill and current souls for each deck. You can use the arrows beside your current deck to swap between decks, or click the buttons below the deck display (Numbered 1-10) In addition, you can set any party as your main party using [Set as Main(メインに設)]', and the game will default to that deck automatically. '[Deck Composition(デッキ 編成)]' is used to easily set entire decks, rather than swap out one card at a time. Bromide Strengthening Bromides are strengthened using the '[Strengthening(強化)]''' button on the bottom portion of the screen Bromides can be strengthened by fusing other bromides into them. The amount of EXP gained for each bromide fused varies depending on the element, rarity and the level of the bromide being fused. The amount of EXP needed to level is dependent on each specific bromide. Each bromide rarity has a maximum level, as follows: N - 15 R - 20 SR - 30 SSR - 40 UR, LR, PR - 50 UR♪, LR♪ - 60 UR♪♪, LR♪♪ - 75 UR+, UR♪♪♪, LR♪♪♪ - 99 '''Tips on strengthening Bromides receive bonus EXP when fused with the same element. Most bromides can be turned into sound dollars and Kami points, and give little EXP when fused, so it is recommended to mainly use Arisugawa bromides to level your bromides. Arisugawa Bromides Arisugawa bromides appear in six rarities (R, SR, three varieties of SSR and UR.) There are also two items that are similar to Arisugawa Bromides, but are only used as evolutionary material. (Puchi God Arisugawan and Purupuru Genesis God Arisugawan) Arisugawa Small Angel ® | Arisugawa Angel (SR) | Arisugawa Archangel (SSR) | Grateful Arisugawa (SSR) | Apologetic Arisugawa (SSR) With me IYAHOI☆W Peace♪ (UR)* | Puchi God Arisugawan Purupuru Genesis God Arisugawan *The With me IYAHOI☆W Peace♪ bromide can be fused for a large sum of EXP or sold for 5,000,000 sound dollars. Bromide Evolution Certain bromides can be evolved to increase their maximum souls, maximum level, and improve their skills. * Each character has one or more UR bromide that can be evolved to a UR+ rarity, improving their passive and active skills, increasing their maximum level and therefore maximum souls. * Many UR event bromides received from the gacha can have their level limit removed, giving them ♪ and increasing their max level and therefore maximum souls. * Certain LR bromides can have their level limit removed, giving them ♪ and increasing their max level and therefore maximum souls, as well as improving their skills. (NOTE: LR bromides do not have the ability to have their level limit removed when they are first released. The level limit removal event occurs much later after the bromide is released.) UR bromides available for UR+ can be evolved using the [Awakening(覚醒)]' button. Awakening needs a duplicate UR of the bromide being awakened or a Purupuru Genesis God Arisugawan. (NOTE: If you have both a duplicate of the UR being awakened and a Genesis God available to use, the game will always attempt to use the duplicate UR unless the duplicate UR is locked.) UR and LR bromides that can have their level limit removed can be evolved using the '[Remove Limit(上限解放)]''' button. Level limit removal requires sound dollars, a large number of elemental energy, music scores, Puchi God Arisugawans, and Almas. (NOTE: Bromide must be at the current max level before it can have the level limit removed) '''UR bromides need the following to advance each level limit: ♪ - x2 Almas, x1 Puchi God Arisugawan, x5 Music Score of Evolution, x5 Big Music Score of Evolution, x250 small elemental energy , x200 medium elemental energy and 800,000 sound dollars. ♪♪ - x3 Almas, x2 Puchi God Arisugawan, x10 Music Score of Evolution, x5 Super Music Score of Evolution, x550 small elemental energy , x150 big elemental energy and 1,500,000 sound dollars. ♪♪♪ - x6 Almas, x5 Puchi God Arisugawan, x20 Big Music Score of Evolution, x15 Super Music Score of Evolution, x850 medium elemental energ y, x400 big elemental energy and 3,000,000 sound dollars. LR bromides need the following to advance each level limit: ♪ - x3 Almas, x2 Puchi God Arisugawan, x8 Music Score of Evolution, x8 Big Music Score of Evolution, x375 small elemental energy, x300 medium elemental energy and 1,200,000 sound dollars. ♪♪ - x5 Almas, x3 Puchi God Arisugawan, x15 Music Score of Evolution, x8 Super Music Score of Evolution, x825 small elemental energy, x225 big elemental energy and 2,250,000 sound dollars. ♪♪♪ - x9 Almas, x8 Puchi God Arisugawan, x30 Big Music Score of Evolution, x23 Super Music Score of Evolution, x999 medium elemental energy, x600 big elemental energy and 5,000,000 sound dollars. Bromide Special Effects Some bromides have special effects during certain parts of the game. Both LR and PR bromides have voiced lines that can be heard on the Home Screen, and during song play. LR voice lines can also be heard by tapping the [Voice(ボイス)]' button on the home screen, or on LR bromide information pages. LR bromides also have an additional passive and active skill, listed in the format ('Skill 1' & 'Skill 2'). LR bromides can also be accessed as NPC Guests when playing a song in Tour or on the event page. Sorting Bromides Bromides can be filtered and sorted by clicking the '[Change Display(表示順変更)]' button at the top right of either the deck sorting page or the '[Bromide List(一覧)]' page. Please see the image below for sorting and filtering options. Sorting Decks Decks can be sorted by clicking the larger, white '[Deck Composition(デッキ 編成)]' button below the deck display. This will bring up the deck editor. You can have up to 10 decks set at one time. To begin editing a deck manually, choose a deck number, then click '[Manual Fill(ー括編成)]'. To let the game automatically create a deck from your available bromides, click '[Auto Fill(オート編成)]', select the element to be used, then click 'OK. Clicking [Manual Fill(ー括編成)]' will bring up the sorting page for the selected deck. You can use the bromide sorting as mentioned above to sort and filter bromides for your deck. By tapping a bromide in the deck slot, it will remove them from the deck slot. Tapping a bromide in your storage will insert it into the next available slot in the deck (Starting with the leader slot.) (NOTE: A deck will not be able to be saved unless there is a bromide in the leader position.) Long tapping(holding down) on a bromide will display that bromide's information page, including passive and active skills, as well as current souls. The deck leader's passive skill will be shown under the current deck display. Once your deck is set, click the '[Decide(決定)]' button to be returned to the deck selection screen. Selling Bromides Bromides can be sold for sound dollars or traded in for Kami points. The '[Kami Point Exchange(PT交換)]' button will allow you to trade bromides for Kami points. The '[Use Kami Points(神PT利用)]' button will give you two options for using your Kami points. The top option will take you to the Kami Gacha page, while the bottom option will take you to the Arisugawa Factory. The '[Sell(売却)]''' button allows you to sell bromides for sound dollars. '''Character Bromides N bromides can be sold for 500 sound dollars, and cannot be traded for Kami points. R bromides can be sold for 1000 sound dollars, or traded for 1 Kami point. SR bromides can be sold for sound dollars, or traded for 10 Kami points. SSR bromides can be sold for sound dollars, or traded for 25 Kami points. UR bromides can be sold for 10,000 sound dollars, or traded for 150 Kami points. Arisugawa Angels (Cannot be traded for Kami points) Arisugawa Small Angel can be sold for 20 sound dollars. Arisugawa Angel can be sold for 30 sound dollars. Arisugawa Archangel can be sold for 40 sound dollars. Arisugawa Maples (Cannot be traded for Kami points) Small Rich Arisugawa Maple can be sold for 5,000 sound dollars. | Rich President Arisugawa Maple can be sold for 50,000 sound dollars. | Golden King Arisugawa Maple can be sold for 300,000 sound sollars. | With me IYAHOI☆W Peace♪ can be sold for 5,000,000 sound dollars. | It is recommended that you sell Arisugawa Maples and N bromides for sound dollars, and trade in other bromides for Kami points. Kami points can be spent in the Arisugawa Factory or at the Kami Gacha Category:Gameplay Category:Bromides Category:Interface